


Groomed for Halloween

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [216]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn take their tuxes out for a spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groomed for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilaWanKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaWanKenobi/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia
> 
> References:  
> [Dream a Little Dream of Me lyrics](http://rock.genius.com/Ella-fitzgerald-dream-a-little-dream-of-me-lyrics)  
> [Dream a Little Dream of Me](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_a_Little_Dream_of_Me)
> 
> Halloween Arcadias:  
> 2003 -- [Masquerade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416970)  
> 2004 -- [Hallowe'en Kata](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798078)  
> 2005 -- [Happy Tatooween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494276)  
> 2006 -- [Happy Tatooween, Take Two: Undercovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494279)  
> 2007 -- [A Jedi Halloween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4140561)  
> 2008 -- [Jedi Trick or Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209189)  
> 2009 -- [Return of the Jedi Halloween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4276158)  
> 2010 -- [A Little Halloween Diplomacy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359473)  
> 2011 -- [Hallowed Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388372)  
> 2012 -- [Halloween on the Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397036)  
> 2013 -- [A Neighborly Halloween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397105)  
> 2013 -- [Halloween Treats for Grown-ups](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397111)

Quinn slid a white carnation into the boutonnie`re on the lapel of Ian's tuxedo, then pressed a tender thumb into his dimple. "Don't you look wonderful, my lad?" he said softly.

Ian grinned at him as he did up the last button on Quinn's waistcoat. "So do you, ma guid-man."

Their feelings were running high as happy memories flooded through them.

Earlier that evening...

It was almost 8 p.m. on Halloween Friday, and Lelia and her folks had left for Manhattan over half an hour ago. They had already taken advantage of the Halloween Weekend this year, by letting Lelia stay later at Alder Run for an evening of trick-or-treating with Han. As always, the two of them had their faithful Jedi escort, making them the envy of the other youngsters in the neighborhood.

The professors were due to arrive at Violet and Prudence's home for this year's block party in about twenty minutes. Originally, they had planned to keep on their coarsecloth and Williamsburg boots to greet their neighbors as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, which they had come to expect, along with the children. However, the historic developments at the Supreme Court a few weeks ago -- which were responsible for legalizing marriage equality in many more states -- had gotten Ian thinking of a fascinating alternative.

What if they dressed in their tuxes this time and went to the party as the happy grooms that they still felt like? The very idea of wearing them again, with the depth of emotion that implied, made Ian break out in goose bumps under his gi. He broached his suggestion to Quinn -- or popped the question, as he fancifully thought of it -- while they were watching their local news coverage of the latest state to achieve equality. A radiant smile was his answer, more eloquent to his mind than Wordsworth.

"Let's go for it, then!" Ian's enthusiasm rubbed off on the pups, who started in on a chorus of yaps in agreement. Apparently, he and Quinn were not the only Jedi telepaths in the house.

"You have the best ideas, laddie." Quinn ruffled through Ian's hair with a huge hand. "October has been a marvelous month for us."

Ian all but purred his answer as his hair was being petted. "Yeah, equality states are now in the majority."

"And by a healthy margin, too," Quinn added. "I never allowed myself to hope that we could gain so much ground so quickly." He brushed Ian's forehead with his lips, then looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and sighed. "We'd better get dressed now or we'll be late."

They dragged themselves off the couch, with Quinn giving his husband a pat on the backside as they walked to the bedroom to change. Because of Ian's inspired idea, this would be the fourth set of clothes in one day for them; it almost felt like they were on an autumn cruise. The tartan comforter was barely visible beneath all of the clothing they'd discarded already.

Their warm pajamas formed the first sedimentary layer, in which creases fortunately did not matter. Then, they'd worn their corduroy jackets, crisp white shirts, and slacks at Luke, which made a cheerful contrast to the grey flannel pajamas. At home, they'd changed into their Jedi tunics and leggings to please Lelia and Han, and were ready to add them to the pile. For the party, they were itching to become the charming grooms always there beneath the surface.

Here and now...

So here they stood in the bedroom, looking for all the galaxy like the newlyweds they'd been back in 2005 and 2011, down to their blue and green tartan bow ties. Even though their tuxedos were cleaned, pressed, and ready to go, Ian could still remember the smudge of icing that Lelia's much-tinier hand had given to the shoulder of Quinn's jacket, when he had picked her up and whirled her around in celebration at their wedding reception at Roma. Just as Quinn recalled a curl of puppy hair that he'd brushed off Ian's knee right before their vows at Luke Chapel.

Of course, their tuxedos really weren't costumes at all -- their clothing was just as historic to them as the breeches and gowns in Colonial Williamsburg. And their Jedi outfits were actually what they wore for workouts at the dojo. So they felt really comfortable in their skin beneath their cotton shirts and gabardine slacks, even though these were fancier than all of their other clothes.

From what he'd seen of their neighbors' costumes while trick-or-treating with the children, Quinn thought they'd fit right in at the party. Prudence and Violet were wearing vintage gowns from the 1950s; Mr. Jefferson was looking spiffy in his old train conductor's uniform; and the Changs were dressed as Bogey and Bacall. Nothing like having colorful neighbors!

Of course, with all of the treats Violet and Prudence had baked, everyone would be lucky if their outfits only got a sprinkling of powdered sugar on them by the time they'd finished eating the goodies. And this was a Halloween party for adults!

"Hey, we still have a bit of time until the party starts. How 'bout putting our tuxes to good use?" Ian said with an irrepressible grin on his face.

"Sounds grand," Quinn answered, and swept his lad into an impromptu dance that took them from the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the living room. Instead of seeing the furniture as obstacles, they used it as an opportunity to swirl around on the carpeted floor. It felt as luxurious under their feet as dancing in a resort on Cloud City, or maybe Cloud Nine. Luckily, the pups had already gone to sleep in their baskets in the kitchen, so the men didn't have to stay out of their way.

Knowing that singing was not his strong suit, Quinn started to hum "Dream a Little Dream of Me," the song played for their first dance as a married couple at their reception in the Sunset Ballroom, back in 2011.

Ian pressed his cheek closer against Quinn's chest and harmonized with his husband as he sang along to the melody Quinn provided:

"Stars shining bright above you Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you Birds singin' in the sycamore trees Dream a little dream of me."

Dancing with Ian was even better than practicing katas with him at the dojo, Quinn thought. It was downright exhilarating! Their dance reminded him of a romantic version of the Falling-Leaf kata they were perfecting, with the help of Master Yodama. Their level of intimacy felt second only to lovemaking itself.

Quinn tightened his arms around his herven and nuzzled into soft russet spikes. With a subtle shift of his hips, he kept his nascent erection from pressing into Ian's stomach. For a breathless moment, he considered not going to the party, reluctant to leave the paradise for two here at home.

Only his sense of responsibility, as he struggled to be a good neighbor, prevented him from making Ian a romantic invitation he knew his lad would be powerless to refuse. Just then, Ian gazed up at him, their Jedi telepathy cresting on this Halloween night.

They smiled into each other's eyes, a promise to make love later, after the bat brownies and marshmallow ghosts were dutifully eaten. Maybe the sugar high would lend an additional rush to their private festivities.

Allowing themselves one kiss worthy of their wedding attire, they discovered that the kiss made it even harder to make it out the door. They disentangled from each other's arms with greater reluctance than they'd felt when they got off the couch fifteen minutes earlier.

Just as Ian was finally ready to open the front door, he checked in his tux pocket for his keys. Much to his delight and surprise, the little shamrock wasn't the only thing he found in his pocket. Nestled alongside the shamrock was a wrapped miniature candy bar, made of Hershey's Special Dark Chocolate, his favorite Halloween indulgence. He held it up for Quinn to see. "Have the feeling that small hands have been busy tonight."

Quinn chuckled and checked his own pocket; sure enough, a York Peppermint Patty met his fingers. "I think our little Padawans wanted to send us off with a treat."

Ian popped the mini candy bar in his mouth. "Lelia must've seen our tuxes hanging on the door knob when she went into the guest room to change."

Quinn nodded. "Then she and Han gave us these treats out of their own pumpkins."

"I'm so proud of them," said Ian, eyes shining a vibrant green. "I still remember when they squabbled over sharing their treats, and now they're sharing them with us, without any prompting at all."

"They're growing up, my lad," said Quinn with avuncular pride.

This time, he and Ian made it out the door with no further distractions. The temperature outside was only 42 degrees, and it felt even colder because of the stiff breeze. Just a typical Upstate New York evening at the end of October.

Now they found out another nice thing about their last-minute change of outfits -- the additional layers. They basked in the warmth of their tuxedo jackets, much more cozy than the age-thinned linen they almost had worn instead. And when they snuggled together, with their arms around each other, they felt downright toasty.

After sharing another kiss, chocolate-coated this time, they headed across the street to the party.


End file.
